


Coming home

by aurorlaura



Series: I Know Where I'm Going! [2]
Category: I Know Where I'm Going! (1945), Shetland (TV), Shetland - Ann Cleeves
Genre: 1940s, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Romance, Scotland, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlaura/pseuds/aurorlaura
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'I Know Where I'm Going!'Alternate Universe crossover fic bringing the story of the film I Know Where I’m Going! (1945) to Shetland and making it a romantic vehicle for Duncan Hunter and Jimmy Perez.Duncan and Jimmy are reunited at the end of the War and return to Shetland, via a visit to Glasgow and Duncan's mother.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from one of Vera Lynn’s wartime songs. 
> 
> I’ll admit this story doesn’t have much to do with either canon, but it wanted telling.

The Royal Engineer from Glasgow Hillhead and the naval officer from Fair Isle stood grasping each other’s forearms while the remainder of the 10th Battalion Royal Scots continued to embark onto the troop ship. Some passing soldiers glanced at the two men. They’d seen many such reunions since enlisting, so didn’t take much notice although between a soldier and a sailor was relatively unusual. 

Duncan Hunter and Jimmy Perez smiled at each other, not able to even begin catching up. Finally, Duncan let go and fished out his water container. 

‘Is there somewhere I can fill this? The queue for water dockside was massive.’

Jimmy didn’t take his eyes off the other man. ‘Aye, come with me.’

They headed for the mess deck, Jimmy giving a quick tour of the areas of the ship they were passing. After getting the water, he lightly gripped Duncan’ arm and led him to a lower deck, then down a hallway, then through a door into a cabin. 

Duncan’s eyes grew wide. ‘You have your own room?’

In answer, Jimmy closed the door, then closed the space between them. Duncan dropped his bag on the floor and brought his hands up to the other man’s waist. They kissed hard, briefly pulled back to catch each other’s eye then reached out to undo belts and shirts. Losing patience, Jimmy reached in to Duncan’s trousers and grabbed his cock. 

‘Oh!’ Duncan moaned and pressed his whole body against the other man’s, touching his lips to a space just below Jimmy’s left ear. His body jerked, thrusting into the hand only a few times before he came with a gasp. 

Jimmy had to hold Duncan up. 

‘Sorry.’ Duncan said sheepishly. ‘It’s been a long time.’ but Jimmy just smiled and kissed him. 

Pulling back to look into Duncan’s face again, Jimmy saw that he looked exhausted. 

‘I’m afraid I’ve got to get back to work. Just for four more hours. You’re welcome to stay here.’ 

At the invitation, Duncan gave a longing look at Jimmy’s bed. 

‘I’ve not slept in a bed inside four walls since the last time I was in hospital.’

Anxiety gripped Jimmy’s heart at the thought of Duncan in hospital, but he didn’t let it show. After all, here he was here and all in one piece, and he would offer him what little hospitality was available on his ship. 

His voice gentle, he said, ‘Make yourself at home. There’s food in the tins there’ he gestured towards a small table in a corner, ‘The toilet’s back up on the top deck.’ 

Giving a tired smile, Duncan started to take off his shirt, but before finishing, he collapsed face down on the bed and seemingly fell asleep immediately. Jimmy watched him for a minute, feeling his heart swelling with many emotions at once, before he headed back to the bridge. 

That first day, Jimmy almost ran back to his quarters. On opening the door, his heart leapt to see Duncan’s bag still on the floor. Opening the door wider, he saw the other man lying in the same position as when he had left him four hours before. Jimmy stood and watched the rise and fall of his breathing, and reflected that Duncan had crossed a continent under bombs and gunfire, slept on the ground in all weather, been injured and seen his friends die around him while probably going without food and medicine. Jimmy determined then that he would devote his life to this man’s happiness. 

They both had new scars since they had last seen each other’s bodies. Duncan’s were bigger and more numerous. Jimmy looked at them when Duncan was asleep, which he was for most of the first 24 hours on board. 

It took two and a half days to get back to port in Scotland. Duncan and Jimmy were able to take some meals together, and they met each other’s friends. When Jimmy’s duties ended at night, Duncan was waiting for him in his quarters. 

On the final evening at sea, Jimmy arrived breathless and flushed. Duncan was lying in bed reading a newspaper. When he saw Jimmy, he was slightly alarmed. ‘What’s happened?’

‘We’ve just had it confirmed. This is my last sailing.’

Duncan’s face broke into a wide grin and he stood up. ‘You’re being-‘

‘-discharged, yes.’ 

They laughed and grabbed each other for a hug. 

Duncan pulled back and said happily, ‘I’d like you to meet my mother. Will you come with me to Glasgow?’ 

‘I’d be honoured.’ Jimmy said, his tone genuine. 

They sat on the bed, their legs touching. 

‘She knows a bit about you. I wrote to her about my visit to Shetland, and she’s likely to be impressed by your title if I’m honest.’ Duncan looked mildly embarrassed. 

Jimmy rubbed Duncan’s forearm. ‘I’m sure she’s a wonderful woman and I’ll love her.’

Duncan looked gratified at that. ‘Oh, well, she is wonderful yes.’ 

  


Jimmy did love Rose Hunter. When they arrived at the family home, he hung back so not to intrude on the mother and son reunion, but she soon spotted him and greeted him warmly. 

‘And You’ll be James Perez?’

‘Hello Mrs Hunter.’

‘Come in, boys, I’ll put the kettle on.’

After pouring the tea, Rose’s eyes took in her son, and she placed a hand over his. 

‘It’s good to see you, son.’

  


When Duncan told his mother he would be moving to Shetland, she took the news with stoicism. They agreed he would stay in Glasgow until after Hogmanay, and she was satisfied with that. 

‘What will you be doing there?’ His mother asked with reasonable curiosity.

Jimmy answered. ‘I live on Fair Isle, and our port’s been battered around a bit during the war. The priority will be putting that right -’ 

Duncan finished for him ‘-and I’ll be starting with that. There’ll be more rebuilding to do in Shetland itself.’ 

‘So you’ll keep busy.’ Rose said, sounding satisfied. 

‘Absolutely.’ Duncan reassured her. 

Rose nodded and stood up. ‘Right, well I’ll get some supper on. You boys go entertain yourselves for a couple of hours.’ 

Duncan waited for her to go out and nudged Jimmy’s leg with his knee. Jimmy was sipping his tea and laughed into his cup. Duncan slapped him on the shoulder and stood up, gesturing that Jimmy should follow him. 

They carried their bags through the house, up a flight of stairs and into a room that had been kept dusted and waiting for Duncan since before he went to France. The men dropped their bags on the floor and Duncan looked into his wardrobe for something to change into. Jimmy went to the window, drew open the curtains and looked out over his friend’s home city. 

Duncan joined him while unbuttoning his shirt. ‘It’s not a bad-looking place, is it?’

‘It’s amazing.’ 

‘Shall we go to my local?’

Jimmy nodded and hummed assent. 

  


Jimmy found Glasgow amazing, worrying, and ultimately exhausting. By the time he and Duncan boarded the train to Aberdeen, he was more than ready to get home. 

Rose saw them off onto the train, their bags full of new clothes and shoes, and a fruit cake baked by Rose herself. 

‘I’ll expect you boys here for Christmas next year.’

‘Will do, mam.’

‘Thanks for everything, Rose.’ 

They had the compartment to themselves, and Duncan squeezed Jimmy’s hand. ‘She liked you rather a lot.’

‘I liked her.’ Jimmy replied, squeezing back. 

An hour into the journey, as the sky darkened and the ticket collector and refreshment trolley had passed, Duncan decided it was safe to steal a kiss. He stuck his head out into the hallway, looked both ways, came back inside the compartment, closed the door and pulled down the blinds. 

Jimmy looked wary but smiled. 

Duncan smirked at him. ‘I learned this trick with my ex-fiance.’ He sat between Jimmy and the door and put a foot out so that it held the door closed. If anyone did try to come in, they’d at least have a warning and a second to move apart. Duncan looked at Jimmy for approval. ‘Alright?’

‘Oh aye.’ Jimmy breathed, pushing Duncan against the seat and kissing him. 

  


By the time they got onto the Aberdeen ferry, they were very much looking forward to their private berth. They undressed quickly and Jimmy straddled Duncan after pushing him onto the lower bunk. ‘We’ll have to get used to doing this on dry land eventually.’ He gasped before taking Duncan’s face in his hands and kissing him hard. 

They woke in the morning to a choppy sea and driving rain. The port was barely visible through the storm until they were practically docked, but the crew managed to get the gangplank fixed to the quay. 

‘Ready for a Shetland storm?’ Jimmy asked. 

‘I thought I’d already seen the worst of your weather.’ Duncan joked. 

Having taken shelter in a pub, they considered their options. 

‘There’ll be no crossing today.’ Jimmy deadpanned. 

‘Then how will I get to my one true love?’ Duncan asked, smirking. 

A large man with a bushy beard approached their table. 

‘Fair Isle, Linda said you were in.’ 

‘Logan, it’s good to see you.’ Jimmy stood up and shook hands with the man. ‘Duncan, this is Logan Storrie, he’s the landlord. Logan this is Duncan Hunter.’

‘Hello Mr Storrie.’

‘Glad to meet you. Call me Logan. You’ll not be able to cross today, Fair Isle, but we have a room available tonight and you’ll both be our guest.’ 

‘That’s very kind, Logan.’ 

  


The room was small, with a small double bed. When he got into it, Duncan noticed something. 

‘We have beams in the ceiling.’ 

Jimmy looked. ‘So we have.’ He joined Duncan in the bed. ‘Shall we make a wish together?’ 

Duncan smiled and took his hand. ‘Yes, let’s do that.’ He closed his eyes for a breath, then looked up again. ‘I wish that tomorrow, we’ll be able to safely cross to Fair Isle.’ Then he turned his head to look at Jimmy. ‘Did I do it right?’ 

Jimmy nodded, said, ‘perfect’, and rolled over to pull Duncan against him. 

  


The next morning was wet and grey, but the storm had passed. They were woken by a knock on the bedroom door and Logan’s voice. 

‘Fair Isle, the boat crosses today at midday. I’ll leave your breakfast here outside your door.’

‘Thank you, Logan.’ Jimmy called out sleepily, blinking his eyes. He stretched and planted a kiss on Duncan’s forehead. ‘Sleep alright?’

Duncan didn’t open his eyes, but smiled. ‘Aye, best sleep I’ve had in Shetland.’ 

When the two men emerged into the bar room, Iain Armstrong, the Lerwick taxi driver, was there and speaking with Linda the landlady. 

‘Hello Iain.’

‘Fair Isle, and Mr. Hunter, isn’t it? So good to see you in Shetland again!’ Iain said, shaking hands with them both. 

‘Please, call me Duncan.’ 

‘Welcome back to you both. Linda told me you were going home, Fair Isle, and I’m here to take you to the boat. And to help you collect any supplies you’ll be wanting to take with you.’

‘That’s kind of you both, thank you, Linda. Well, I’d say the first stop is the greengrocers.’ 

The three men loaded Iain’s taxi with food and other supplies not available on Fair Isle, and headed to the port at Sumburgh.

Gazing out the window of the taxi, Duncan murmured almost to himself, ‘I wonder if Celia Isbister is still there.’ 

Iain heard him. ‘Lady Isbister left the Isle in September. I’m told she’s given no indication of when she’ll return.’ 

Jimmy nudged Duncan’s foot playfully, this being the only acknowledgement that seemed unlikely to be noticed by the driver. 

‘Will you be on the Isle for long, Duncan?’ Iain asked.

‘I’ll be doing a job for Fair Isle.’

‘Aye, we need the quay rebuilt. In the Spring there’ll be work, so if you can put the word around, I’d be grateful.’ Jimmy told Iain. 

They had agreed that the various building projects should explain Duncan’s presence for most of the next year, and that he would also tell people he had a fiance waiting back in Glasgow for when the work was done. Eventually, the fiance would break it off, and they’d have to find some other role for the Glasgow man to fill that would keep him on the Isle. The housing shortage and the need to save money should suffice as an explanation for them living together. A trickier issue would be people’s desire to see Jimmy married, so they came up with a cover story that he had fallen in love with a nurse during the war, but that she had died and left him heartbroken. They’d not feel comfortable with the lies, but island gossip worked in such a way that once they had told one person, everyone would know before long so the lie may only need to be told the once. 

  


Iain parked up just past Moy Castle, and the men loaded their arms with supplies. As they started down the path to the dock, a cacophony of barks started up and Rhona Kelly emerged from her house, arms wide, to welcome them. 

Having left boxes and bags on the dock and said goodbye to Iain, Duncan and Jimmy joined Rhona for a cup of tea. 

‘So you’re here to stay, Duncan.’

‘I am.’ He replied, smiling and with a quick glance over at a beaming Jimmy.

‘We’ve got a cover story, by the way.’ Said Jimmy in a more serious tone.

‘Oh, to explain why the two of you are living together? Yes, it’ll be trickier for you two than for old Rebecca Crozier at Achnacroish and her various ladies over the years. Well, let’s hear the story and you can leave the rest to me.’ 

  


The reassurance from his friend was a big burden off Jimmy’s shoulders. He knew that Rhona would see to it that people would feel they had enough information about the men and not need to know more. 

Soon Alison McCabe knocked on the door to let them know her father Billy was ready to take out the boat. 

Rhona helped load the boat with supplies and hugged the men goodbye. 

‘You’ll visit us, Rhona?’ Jimmy asked. 

‘You try and stop me. How about Burns Night?’ 

‘Aye, that’ll be perfect. We’ll have settled in enough by then. Come for the week!’

The three friends stood for a moment in silence, taking in the fact of their reunion after years of war. 

Rhona and Alison saw the boat off as the men settled in for the journey, Billy McCabe steering and navigating on his own as Sandy hadn’t yet been decommissioned from the Navy. 

  


As they glided into Fair Isle’s harbour, Jimmy noticed that Foster, his Factor was waiting on the quay. 

‘Fair Isle! Welcome home!’ Foster called happily and put a hand out to help Jimmy off the boat.

‘Foster, good to see you!’ The men, who hadn’t seen each other since 1938, shook hands warmly. ‘Foster, this is Duncan Hunter, late of the Royal Engineers. He’s here to bring us into the 20th century.’ 

‘Ach, well, I’ll do my best.’ Duncan said humbly and received a warm handshake from the Factor.

‘It’s an honour to meet you, Mr Hunter. Jimmy, you’ll want to stay in the big house tonight. Your tenant has departed.’ 

‘What, Celia Isbister gone?’ Jimmy quickly sent a glance toward Duncan.

Foster was excited, anticipating correctly that this would be good news. ‘The last of her servants took the last of her stuff in December. The letter came just last week to make it official. She’s paid up to March, but the tenancy’s over. So if you’d like you home back…’ 

‘Well, I shall miss the rent, but it’ll be wonderful to be home again. I believe we’re to be holding a do for Burns Night!’ 

‘A Perez do in the big house will be a grand homecoming. Well then, _ thigibh a-staigh òlaibh ti _, Fair Isle.’

Duncan gave Jimmy a questioning look. 

‘He’s inviting us in for tea.’ Jimmy told him, clapping him on the shoulder. ‘You’ll be wanting to learn some Gaelic now you’re an islander.’ 

  


Foster arranged a horse and cart to get them and their cargo to the manor house on the south side of the island. Once there, the Factor got the fires lit and put the kettle on while Jimmy acquainted Duncan with their home. 

‘It’s a draughty old place, but it’s all ours.’ 

‘It’s fantastic.’ 

When they rejoined Foster in the kitchen, he was just pouring drams for them all. 

Holding his glass in the air, Jimmy began the toast. _ ‘slàinte mhath dhut _!’

‘_ slàinte mhath dhut _.’ Foster and Duncan echoed. 

After taking a sip, Jimmy gave Foster a serious look and spoke with mock disapproval. ‘I see that Lady Isbister invested rather a lot in the old place.’ 

‘Yes, it’s remarkable. I take it she didn’t ask you first?’

‘She didn’t but she also didn’t take the work off the rent, so I’m not complaining. Some of the mending of the walls needed doing since centuries back. A toast, to Lady Celia Isbister! Without her, the three of us would not be standing here so warm and dry as we are this night.’

‘Lady Isbister.’ Foster said, raising his glass.

‘To Celia.’ Duncan said quietly and with a small smile. 

  


When Foster had taken his leave, Jimmy and Duncan settled in next to the range. 

‘We generally live in the kitchen in the winter months.’ Jimmy said apologetically. 

‘This is luxury. Remember I’ve been living in the outdoors for most of the last two years. Anyway, your house is wonderful. I look forward to getting to know it, and Fair Isle, and even Gaelic for that matter.’ 

‘Let’s have your first lesson then.’ Jimmy said, leaning forward and taking Duncan’s hand. ‘_ gaol mo chridhe - _that’s “Love of my heart”.’ 

‘_ gaol mo chridhe.’ _

‘Good.’ 

_ ‘ _I think I once heard you say that to Rhona.’

Jimmy smiled ‘I’ll only say it to you now. And _ mo ghràidh _, “my love”.’

‘_ mo ghràidh. _ Duncan repeated, his eyes flashing. 

  
‘Welcome home, _ mo ghràidh _.’ Jimmy whispered, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
